


Just Another One Of Those Days

by Puregold



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: He never wakes up nice and easy on days like these. Instead, he feels groggy & weak & shitty. Like the sky is filled with a thousand gray clouds and he's nothing but a single drop of water amongst a sky of rainfall.





	Just Another One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a roll so I wrote 2 fics in 1 day wow

The second he woke up he felt it hit him like a train. He always sleeps in late when a depressive episode hits him. He never wakes up nice and easy on days like these. Instead, he feels groggy & weak & shitty. Like the sky is filled with a thousand gray clouds and he's nothing but a single drop of water amongst a sky of rainfall. Or, better yet, like a neo-riche rat-catcher who's disgracing the family name. He feels worthless, as if he could step out onto the balcony right now and plummet to his death, and no one would miss him.

But that requires... Too much effort and energy. On days like these Charles rarely disturbs him, unless he is summoned by Aunt Agatha, and he'll stay in bed all day, only getting up to pee. He may even fall back asleep, only to have terrible nightmares and wake up feeling even worse. On days like these he wants nothing more than for it to pass already, as he feels dead inside. As if he were a comatose zombie.

The day has mostly passed, it already being around 4:30. At one point Charles fetched him a granola bar, concerned for his health, before once again leaving him alone. Kaz feels about ready to take another depression nap, when the doorbell to his apartment rings.

"Who is it, Charles?" Asks Kaz.

"It's Arcangelo Corelli, sir."

"Tell him I'm busy." Replies Kaz, knowing he doesn't have the energy to deal with _anything_ involving his rather-extra boyfriend.

"The young master is not seeing any-" Begins Charles as he opens the door, only to be cut off as Arcangelo shoves him aside and makes his way into the apartment.

Fear shoots through Kaz as he suddenly bolts up, riddled with anxiety at the notion that his boyfriend would see him like this. "Charles! Don't let him in!"

But it's too late, as Arcangelo follows the sound of his voice and throws open the bedroom door. "Where the hell were you today?" He says, almost accusatory. "Are you sick?" He asks, observing Kaz still in his pajamas, bundled up in his covers and sheets.

"Uhh... Yes!" Says Kaz, panicking, before proceeding to fake a cough. "Terribly ill, and I wouldn't want you to catch my cold, so... You can be going now!"

"Nonsense." Replies Arcangelo with a flip of his hair. "I'll ask Charles to whip you up some soup. We can cuddle and watch _The Bachelor_ together."

"Uhh, that really won't be necessary!" Replies Kaz. "You can go!"

"I thought if anything you'd be happy to see me after all day of ignoring my calls and texts." Says Arcangelo, seemingly offended. "Seriously, you couldn't even shoot me an 'I'm sick' text?"

"Uh, my phone, um, died." Replied Kaz sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you just ask Charles to plug it in?"

"Uh..." Kaz gulps. "Did I say died? I meant broken. It broke."

Arcangelo points to Kaz's dresser. "It's sitting right there, unharmed." He sighs. "Kazzy, can you not just be honest with me? Seriously, what's going on with you?"

Kaz looks away, curling up in a ball and resting his head in his arms. "I'm sick. I just didn't have the energy to text you."

"Then why don't you want me here right now?" Asks Arcangelo as he sits on the bed beside Kaz.

Kaz scooches away. "Because I don't want you to catch my cold." He lies.

Arcangelo sighs, fed up and exasperated. "Kaz, I asked for the truth, not more bullshit. I was worried about you! You never ignore my texts, unless you're mad at me, and even then you leave me on 'read', so, what's the deal?"

"Arcangelo, leave me alone!" Shouts Kaz, snapping. "I'm already embarrassed enough that you had to see me like this, so _please_ , just go?"

"See you like _what_ , sick?" Arcangelo presses. "There's nothing embarrassing about having a cold, c'mon, Kaz-"

"Like _this!_ " Kaz shouts, gesturing to himself. "All holed up in my room, barely able to just take myself to the _fucking bathroom_ , because I'm worthless and irredeemable and-"

"Whoa, hey hey hey, it's okay." Soothes Arcangelo, holding Kaz's hand and snuggling up closer to him. "You're not worthless, where is all this coming from?"

"My head." Replies Kaz, voice cracking as he buries his face in his hand, refusing to look in Arcangelo's direction. "Sometimes, I just- Sometimes I feel like nothing, like a stupid rat-catcher peasant, and like I'm a horrible disgrace. Like I could die right now and nobody would miss me, nothing would change." He sniffles faintly, desperately trying to will his tears away.

"You're not- you're not any of those things." Says Arcangelo, voice dipping soft and low. "And I would... I would miss you, if something happened. And so would Lexi and Gottlieb, and Charles. Aunt Agatha too, even if she... Shows her love in strange ways. Hell, even Helena would miss you, wherever it is she fucked off to." Arcangelo sighs. "Hell, the entirety of Neo Yokio would miss you, Kaz! One of the cities famed magistocrats." He pauses, before cuddling up to Kaz and pulling his face towards him, looking Kaz in the eyes. "I love you."

Kaz looks away, hideously embarrassed that Arcangelo was looking at his sorry self, gently kissing his tears away as more seemed to stream out. He felt like a child, like a stupid snot-nosed brat, feeling horrible despite the fact he has everything anyone could ever want.

"Kazzy..." Arcangelo begins, brushing stray hairs out of Kaz's face. "Whenever you feel like this, I want you to call or text me, just let me know. I'll do everything I can to make you feel better, to make you feel loved and important. Will you look at me? Will you look at me, beautiful?"

Kaz hesitates. He doesn't deserve him. He blinks away his remaining tears, takes a deep breath, and looks back into Arcangelo's eyes, full of nothing but love in its purest form.

"I love you. You're so amazing, and smart, and poetic. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kaz replies, settling in to snuggle Arcangelo for the remainder of the night as they watch _The Bachelor_ together.


End file.
